Patriarch
Kevin Clamely, better know as "The Patriarch" (or just "Patty" among parts of the fandom) is the former CEO of Horzine and is responsible for the Outbreak of the zeds. He also serves as the only boss enemy in the first Killing Floor, and one of several possible bosses in Killing Floor 2. Background Kevin Clamely was hired by the British government to create super soldiers. Using his dead son as the blueprint, Kevin Clamely created the first Clot and soon began various illegal cloning and human experimentation projects that would lead to the creation of all the different types of zed. For reasons currently unknown, Kevin Clamely decided to unleash the zeds to cause havoc and possibly take over the entire world. Perhaps due to the zeds being clones of his dead son, he really did come to see them as his own children. Eventually the government came after him, but he sealed himself inside one of his laboratories with his loyal scientists and had them use all the best technology available to them from their various projects. This upgraded him into the monstrous Patriarch, with a weapons platform in place of his left hand and various tentacles protruding from his body. His right eye now also extended on a stalk. The Patriarch then lead the zeds against the humans, causing massive chaos wherever they went. But the Patriarch wasn't going to stop there, he visited more of his hidden laboratories all over England, unleashing more horrors on the world. He even produced clones of himself to use as the ultimate super soldier against his enemies. Ultimately, the mercenaries fighting against the zed invasion found one of his last laboratories hidden underneath a subway. With the help of Rachel Clamely (the Patriarch's estranged daughter), the mercenaries managed to defeat two clones of the Patriarch and destroy the facility. Unfortunately for them, the Patriarch escaped to Paris. Here he temporarily went into hiding to further upgrade himself, allowing Dr. Hans Volter to lead the zeds in his absence. It is unknown when exactly Hans Volter had come into contact with the Patriarch, but it seems he had been helping him for a long time as he had zed facilities throughout France ready and had been conducting his own experiments. Now the Patriarch is back and better than ever, and it's unknown who will be able to stop him. Killing Floor Mod The Patriarch was never officially added to the original mod, but a model was created for him and he did appear in the files of later versions. Fans later updated the mod to include him. Killing Floor The Patriarch appears after the final wave of enemies in Survival Mode. He also appears at the end of the three official Objective Mode maps. In the Objective Mode of Transit you actually face two clones of the Patriarch at the same time. His attacks consist of: *Melee: Using his giant claw-like right arm to swipe a player. Sometimes he may cloak in order to run up to a player and use this. *Chaingun Attack: The weapons platform mounted on his left arm includes a powerful chaingun that can shred players quickly if they can't dodge behind cover in time. Beware that the direction he's firing may not always be in sync with the direction his model is facing. *Rockets: His weapons platform also includes a powerful rocket launcher. He will switch between the Chaingun and Rocket Launcher after every ranged attack he makes. He then says a line and fires a rocket. *Tentacle: The tentacle in his chest can thrust outward to attack the players. Not only does the Patriarch having a lot of health (depending on the Difficulty chosen), he is also hard to stun. However, once he has taken enough damage he will drop down on one knee. After this he will cloak and attempt to run away while summoning zeds to cover his escape. If allowed enough time, he will use one of the three healing syringes on his leg to recover a lot of health. As he only has three syringes (two on Beginner), he can only do this three times. Which zeds he can summon depend on which healing attempt this is. For his first heal, he can only summon Clots. For his second heal, he adds in Crawlers. For his third heal, he also adds Stalkers. The Commando perk is able to help see where the Patriarch goes when he is invisible. Other ways are to light him on fire as a Firebug, or poison him as a Field Medic as the damage-over-time effects will be visible even though the Patriarch himself is not. Killing Floor: Calamity In this game he serves much the same purpose as in the original game. He's the only boss again, and appears for the boss wave at the end of the match. Unlike the first game, you can now always see his health bar and how many syringes he has left on the HUD. Killing Floor 2 healthbar in Killing Floor 2.]] In Killing Floor 2, the Patriarch has further experimented on himself, making him much larger and more deadly. He retains all of his abilities from the first game, and can now also launch mortars at players. When his health gets down to 42.5%, he will begin to summon zeds to support him. At 35% he will attempt to flee so that he can go heal. He will run for 6 to 25 seconds before stopping to use one of his three healing syringes. The amount healed depends on the Difficulty and which syringe it is. It can be from 65-99% of his maximum health. While fleeing, he can bump into zeds and damage them, so they will attempt to get out of his way. At the start of the battle, he can only attack with his charge attack, chaingun, and missiles. After his first attempt to flee, he will enter the next phase and gain the ability to use his tentacle grab and mortars. He can also use his attacks more frequently and sprint slightly more often. After his second attempt to heal, he enters the next phase which lets him attack more frequently and sprint slightly more often than before. After his third attempt to heal, he enters his final phase, which again speeds up how often he can attack and sprint. You can see what phase he is on by counting the syringes that remain on his leg. His health bar will also change colors. It is possible to kill him before he uses his first syringe, but the higher the difficulty the harder this will be. Depending on the Difficulty, he will gain the ability to move while firing his chaingun after reaching a certain phase: * Normal: Never * Hard: After attempting to flee for the third time * Suicidal: After attempting to flee for the second time. * Hell on Earth: After attempting to flee for the first time. The Patriarch can become enraged for up to 16 seconds when he sees a player kill one of his zeds. Unlike most enemies, the Patriarch does not take extra damage to his head. Furthermore, attacks to his body and right leg deal 20% less damage, attacks to his gun arm and robot leg deal 90% less damage, and attacks to his right hand deal 50% less damage. His weakspots are his bulging right shoulder and his chest tentacle, which both take 30% more damage. The chest tentacle can only be hit when he attacks with it. On Suicidal and Hell on Earth Difficulty, the Patriarch gains the ability to block, reducing all damage taken by 10%. He cannot block while cloaked. Like all bosses, the Patriarch does not have separate health for his head, and cannot be decapitated or dismembered until his normal health bar is fully depleted. Killing Floor 2 Weaknesses and Resistances Weak Against: * Nothing Strong Against: * Microwave (-10% Damage) * Assault Rifles (-50% Damage) * Fire (-50% Damage) * Handguns (-50% Damage) * Piercing (-50% Damage) * Rifles (-50% Damage) * SMGS (-50% Damage) * Toxic (-50% Damage) * Explosives (-60% Damage) * Shotguns (-60% Damage) Killing Floor 2 Rewards Base Dosh * 500 Experience * Normal: 1,291 XP * Hard: 1,694 XP * Suicidal: 1,790 XP * Hell on Earth: 1,843 XP Killing Floor: Incursion This is the only game where the Patriarch is not fought, instead he appears as an antagonistic NPC. As the player is trapped within a computer simulation, the Patriarch wants them to obtain some data hidden within the simulation and bring it to him, or else he will execute hostages. At the end of the game, players are able to decide whether or not they want to give the data to the Patriarch. Seasonal Variations Killing Floor * Summer Sideshow: The Ringmaster * Halloween Sideshow: Vampire Ringmaster * Hillbilly Horror: Zombie Sheriff named Sheriff Wade * Twisted Christmas: Cyborg Santa Killing Floor 2 * Summer Sideshow: The Ringmaster * Halloween Horrors: The Count's Monster (Cyborg Ape monster with top hat and tattered suit) * Twisted Christmas: Cyborg Santa Quotes Killing Floor Killing Floor 2 Trivia * When playing Endless Mode, the Patriarch takes over as the Trader and has plenty of amusing remarks for the players. He also explains that the bosses faced in Endless Mode are just clones of the real ones. The DieSector map is a facility he set up to test his zeds against mercenaries, and he even has his own T.R.A.D.E.R. pods there. * One source claims that the original Kevin Clamely was murdered by one of his own Patriarch clones, but it remains to be seen if that is true or not. Gallery Killing Floor Kevin_Clamely_CEO1.jpg|Kevin Clamely PatriarchTeaser.jpg The-patriarch-11098.jpg Summer Menu Patriarch Missile.png|Summer Sideshow Version Halloween Menu Patriarch Tentacles.png|Halloween Sideshow version Hillbilly Horror Patriarch pose.png|Hillbilly Horror version Christmas Menu Patriarch Missile.png|Twisted Christmas version Killing Floor 2 Zed statssheet patriarch.jpg Summersideshow patriarch2.PNG|Summer Sideshow Version Kf2 patriarch halloween.jpg|Halloween Version Kf2 patriarch christmas.PNG|Twisted Christmas Version References * Killing Floor 2 Google Document Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor||true Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2 Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Characters Category:Specimen Category:Boss